I'll Show You
by rxcke
Summary: When the rain is blowing in your face, And the whole world is on your case, I could offer you a warm embrace To make you feel my love. When the evening shadows and the stars appear, And there is no one there to dry your tears, I could hold you for a million years To make you feel my love. (Adele - To Make You Feel My Love)


Title : I'll Show You

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Xi Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, Kris.

Pairing : ChanLu (Chanyeol x Luhan) | ChanBaek (Chanyeol x Baekhyun)

Rate : PG+15

Length : 1 of (secret!)

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Cross Gender.

WARNING CRACK PAIRING! DON'T READ THIS IF YOU ARE DIDN'T LIKE CRACK THINGY(?)

.

.

.

Where ever you are, I will be there too..

Where you go, I will go there too..

I smile for you everyday, I pray for you..

With thoughts of you, I fall asleep — I open my eyes as I All for you..

You protect me by my side and you you embrace me..

You are my, Heaven..

(ailee – heaven)

...

Hari ini adalah hari pertama bagi Chanyeol masuk ke sekolah khusus _Modelling_. Walaupun Ia sangat _nervous _saat ini, Ia akan sebisa mungkin menepisnya. Karena, inilah cita-citanya sejak kecil. Menjadi _model _terkenal.

"Chanyeol! Hwaiting!" teriak Baekhyun, teman Chanyeol sedari kecil. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan mengepalkan tangannya dari jauh. Chanyeol mengangguk sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam sekolah.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengikuti semuanya dengan sangat baik. Parasnya yang tampan, dan posturnya yang tinggi membuat semua orang tidak percaya bahwa Chanyeol tidak mempunyai pengalaman _modeling_ sama sekali sebelumnya. Tetapi Chanyeol cukup sering belajar bagaimana menjadi _model _yang baik dari beberapa _video_ yang Ia lihat _youtube_. Jadi tidak terlalu sulit untuknya mengikuti arahan dari guru disana. Sifat Chanyeol yang _flexibel _dan mudah bergaul membuatnya dengan mudah mendapatkan banyak teman. Chanyeol begitu menanamkan kesan pertama yang baik pada semua orang disana di hari pertama Ia menginjakkan kaki disana.

Tepat pukul 08.30 malam, kelas baru selesai. Chanyeol dengan tergesa-gesa membereskan barangnya. Ia baru ingat ada janji dengan Baekhyun untuk menemaninya membeli sesuatu. Dengan langkah cepat Chanyeol menyusuri lorong sekolah sambil sesekali melihat pada layar ponsel nya. Walaupun Baekhyun sudah mengatakan tidak apa, tetapi tetap saja itu membuat Chanyeol tidak enak untuk membuat Baekhyun menunggu lebih lama lagi.

BRUKKK

"ashh..."

Ups, sepertinya Chanyeol tanpa sengaja menubruk seseorang hingga mereka berdua terjatuh.

Chanyeol segera bangkit dan mendekati orang yang Ia tabrak tadi. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya ketika Ia menyadari bahwa yang Ia tabrak tadi adalah senior nya sendiri.

"Luhan sunbaenim?! Aishh.. j-jeongmal mianhae!" Chanyeol terlihat begitu gugup. Bagaimana bisa dengan bodohnya Ia menabrak seniornya sendiri? hey, tapi Ia kan tidak sengaja.

Luhan mengangguk dan mencoba berdiri. Chanyeol dengan sigap membantu Luhan untuk berdiri. "jeongmal?" tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi untuk meyakinkan. Sungguh, Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri dengan kalimat umpatan dalam hati. Luhan kembali mengangguk sembari membenarkan rok nya. "aish.. aku benar-benar minta maaf.. aku ter..."

"kau nampaknya sedang terburu-buru, pergilah. Aku tidak apa-apa" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol kembali membulatkan matanya dan melirik jam tangannya. 08.45, Chanyeol mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkan Luhan. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika Ia melihat benda berkilauan di lantai. Sebuah jepit rambut.

"Luhan sunbaenim!" seru Chanyeol membuat Luhan berhenti berjalan dan membalikkan badan. Chanyeol berlari kecil mendekati seniornya itu sambil mengacungkan jepit berbentuk kupu-kupu yang Ia temukan tadi. "kau menjatuhkan ini..." ucap Chanyeol. Tangan Luhan dengan spontan meraba rambutnya dan terkekeh.

"a..igoo, bagaimana bisa aku tidak sadar sesuatu terjatuh dari tubuhku sendiri" Luhan nampak tersipu malu.

Deg!

Semburat merah mewarnai pipi putih Luhan ketika Chanyeol memasangkan jepit itu pada rambutnya. Wangi tubuh Chanyeol begitu menyeruak mendekap tubuh Luhan saat tangan Chanyeol memasangkan jepit itu. "ah.. aku tidak bisa berlama-lama rupanya.. sekali lagi aku minta maaf atas kejadian tadi.. aku pulang duluan.. sampai bertemu besok sunbaenim!" pamit Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya sebelum berlari meninggalkan Luhan. Sementara Luhan masih diam terpaku menatap punggung Chanyeol yang kian menjauh sampai akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan.

.

.

.

09.00

"Baekhyun~!"

Baekhyun menengadah dan mencari sumber suara yang barusan menyerukan namanya. Ia tersenyum ketika nampak Chanyeol yang kian mendekat. Chanyeol nampak tersengal-sengal. Baekhyun dengan sigap menyodorkan air mineral pada Chanyeol yang langsung disamber dan diminum oleh Chanyeol hingga tersisa ¼ nya.

"maaf aku membuatmu menunggu.." Chanyeol begitu menyesal telah membuat sobat kecilnya menunggu lama di malam sedingin ini. "ah, kau bisa sakit jika terlalu lama diluar heheh" Chanyeol melepaskan mantel miliknya dan memakaikannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkekeh kecil.

"tidak apa.. bagaimana hari pertama sekolahmu?" tanya Baekhyun mencairkan suasana.

"_perfect_" Chanyeol memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"seperti biasa.. aku tahu kau selalu menjalankan sesuatu dengan _perfect_.." tawa Chanyeol lepas bebas ke udara mendengar pernyataan dari Baekhyun.

"ada-ada saja.. ini menjadi sempurna karena dukunganmu juga.." Chanyeol mengacak rambut Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasakan pipinya memanas saat ini. Chanyeol selalu memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan baik, dan Baekhyun menyukai itu. Amat menyukainya. Hingga Ia terkadang berharap, Chanyeol hanya bersikap seperti itu hanya untuk Baekhyun. Bukan untuk orang lain. "Yak! Baekhyun~ kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya menyadari tangan Chanyeol yang melambai-lambai tepat di depan wajahnya.

"ah ne ? a-aku baik-baik saja.. umm, bisakah kita pergi sekarang? Sudah mulai larut.."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Mereka berdua pun mulai berjalan menyusuri malamnya Seoul saat itu.

.

.

.

Esok harinya, seperti biasa Chanyeol mengikuti pelatihan model di sekolah nya dengan baik. Saat waktu istirahat, Ia pun mengambil tempat duduk dan memeriksa ponselnya. Rupanya ada beberapa pesan masuk di ponsel Chanyeol. Bingo, dan semua itu dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkekeh membaca semua pesan dari Baekhyun sembari terus meng-_scroll_ layar ponselnya.

'yak! Dumbo Park, jangan lupa untuk memakan bekal yang telah kubuatkan untukmu'

"Bekal?" Chanyeol mengerjap. Sedetik kemudian Ia merogoh isi tas nya dan menemukan sebuah kotak makanan berbentuk kepala beruang berwarna cokelat. Tidak lupa dengan jus pisang kesukaan Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkekeh dan membuka kotak makanan itu. "waaa! Nasi goreng hehehe" bisik Chanyeol setelah melihat apa isi dari kotak bekal itu. Ia mengetikkan beberapa kalimat dan mengirimkannya pada Baekhyun. "aku berani bertaruh, pasti pipinya sudah seperti tomat siap panen saat Ia membaca pesan ini"

.

.

.

'terima kasih istriku'

Semburat merah mewarnai pipi putih Baekhyun ketika membaca pesan yang baru saja Ia terima dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun memekik pelan sebelum Ia membalas pesan itu.

'jangan menggodaku! Aku tidak akan sudi menjadi istri dari raksasa jelek nan bodoh seperti kau, Park Dumbo!'

Baekhyun menutupi mulutnya yang tak henti terkekeh. Beberapa menit kemudian ponselnya kembali berdering. Yap, balasan dari Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun!" belum sempat Baekhyun membalas pesan Chanyeol, seseorang memanggilnya. Baekhyun menengadah dan mendapati Chen, teman sekelasnya. Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya memberi isyarat seakan-akan Ia tengah bertanya _ada apa? _Dari jauh Chen menepuk-nepuk jam tangannya dengan telunjuknya. "kelas sudah masuk!" seru Chen lagi. Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya dan dengan cepat membalas pesan Chanyeol.

'Yak, Dumbo jelek! Aku harus masuk kelas.. sampai bertemu nanti sepulang sekolah'

.

.

.

Sebenarnya kelas sudah selesai dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Namun Baekhyun dan beberapa temannya masih tertahan dikelas.

"ada apa ini?" desis Baekhyun pada Chen yang duduk disebelahnya. Chen memandang Baekhyun lalu mengangkat pundaknya sebagai jawaban. "aku rasa, aku tidak membuat masalah" bisik Baekhyun pelan. Sangat pelan. Hingga mungkin hanya dia sendiri yang dapat mendengarnya. Guru pun masuk ke kelas Baekhyun dengan beberapa map yang Ia jinjing. Beliau mendehem sebelum akhirnya berbicara.

"baik.. langsung saja.. saya akan memberitahukan tentang asrama untuk beberapa siswa yang terpilih.. mungkin sebelum nya sudah saya pernah beritahukan tentang hal ini.."

Seisi kelas spontan ribut mendengar perkataan guru tadi. Ya, sekolah Baekhyun adalah sekolah khusus menyanyi. Dan untuk siswa terpilih yang berprestasi akan mendapat asrama menyanyi di Amerika. Setelah lulus dari asrama, mereka bisa langsung terjun ke dunia tarik suara di Hollywood sana. Inilah mimpi semua murid sekolah Baekhyun.

"semua nama yang telah ku kumpulkan di sini.. yang tak lain adalah kalian, adalah siswa yang terpilih untuk mengikuti asrama ini.."

Sorak sorai langsung membludak memenuhi ruangan itu. Ada yang menangis, berteriak, saling peluk, dan menumpahkan rasa ketidak percayaan dan kegembiraan mereka dengan cara masing-masing. Kecuali Baekhyun, mungkin Ia saja yang terdiam ditengah keramaian tersebut. Ia tak tahu harus merasa senang karena cita-cita yang Ia impikan sejak dulu, kini telah nampak di depan matanya. Atau Ia malah harus merasa sedih, karena.. harus berpisah dengan Chanyeol untuk jangka waktu yang sangat lama ditambah jarak yang terlampau terlalu jauh.

.

.

.

"terima kasih.. kalian telah melakukannya dengan baik.." Chanyeol membungkuk kepada semua partner sekelasnya hari ini. Akhirnya waktu pulang tiba. Chanyeol tidak sabar merebahkan diri dikasurnya yang kecil dan berantakan. Hari ini sangat melelahkan. Chanyeol berjalan santai menuju pintu keluar sekolah sambil memainkan kunci kamarnya dengan cara melambungkannya beberapa kali ke udara. Chanyeol tertegun ketika melihat diluar sana turun hujan yang sangat deras. Chanyeol berdecak kesal sambil mengeluarkan jaketnya dari tas. Langkahnya kembali terhenti ketika melihat sunbaenim yang kemarin Ia tabrak, sedang termenung karena hujan turun sepertinya. Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri Luhan. "sunbaenim.." sapa Chanyeol pelan. Namun sepertinya Luhan cukup terperanjat dengan sapaan lembut Chanyeol.

"C-Chanyeol?" Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan mata membulat. Pipinya tiba-tiba diwarnai rona memerah lagi. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol menautkan alisnya. 'apa yang salah?' tanya Chanyeol dalam hati.

"apakah aku mengganggumu? Maafkan aku" ucap Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tak gatal. Chanyeol membalikkan badan dan melangkah meninggalkan Luhan. Namun sebuah tangan berhasil menghentikan langkah Chanyeol. Ya, dengan cepat Luhan menarik tangan Chanyeol.

"b-bukan begitu maksud ku.. a-aku sedang sendirian.. kebetulan sekali kau di sini.." Luhan menjadi salah tingkah. Sebenarnya apa yang barusan Ia katakan. Ia pun tidak mengerti. "t-teman.. temani aku.." lanjut Luhan kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol terkekeh lalu berdiri disamping Luhan.

.

.

.

Mereka duduk berdua dalam diam. Tak ada yang berani membuka pembicaraan. Chanyeol yang nampak sibuk dengan ponselnya. Dan Luhan yang begitu gugup berada di dekat Chanyeol. Tidak seperti biasanya, Luhan dapat berinteraksi dengan lelaki yang Ia tidak kenal sekalipun dengan baik. Namun saat ini, saat Ia berdua dengan Chanyeol, kenapa lidahnya begitu kelu. Nyali nya seakan menciut hanya untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata saja.

Krukkk~~~

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara aneh antara mereka berdua. Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya menghadap Luhan. Sial, perut Luhan sepertinya sudah meminta untuk segera diberi makan. Luhan membuang muka sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sungguh memalukan. Ini sangat memalukan. Pasti chanyeol akan mentertawai nya. Luhan mencengkram perutnya erat dan menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

"sunbaenim? Apakah itu suara perutmu?" tanya Chanyeol yang diangguki oleh Luhan. Sungguh, Ia bahkan tak berani menatap langsung wajah Chanyeol yang sudah siap untuk mentertawainya. Rasanya ingin mati saja. Beberapa detik kemudian Luhan merasakan sesuatu menyenggol pergelangannya. "apa kau lapar? Aku punya sedikit nasi goreng.. tetapi memang sudah dingin hehehe" ucap Chanyeol menyodorkan kotak bekal yang Baekhyun beri pada Luhan. Luhan mengerjap memandangi kotak bekal yang kini berada dipergelangannya ini. Haruskah Ia menerimanya?

Karena menunggu respons Luhan yang tak kunjung membuahkan jawaban, Chanyeol membuka tangan Luhan dan menyimpan kotak bekal itu diatas telapak tangan Luhan. "ini bekal ku.. tenang saja, aku belum menyentuhnya sama sekali kok.. aku juga belum memasukkan sendoknya ke dalam mulutku" Chanyeol mungkin berfikir seorang model seperti Luhan tidak mungkin memakan makanan sisa maka dari itu Ia berkata seperti tadi.

"t-tapi..."

"wae? Aku tahu seorang model sepertimu tidak akan mau memakan makanan dingin.. tapi disaat seperti ini, jika kau tidak makan, kau bisa sakit.." Luhan tertegun mendengar perkataan Chanyeol barusan. Ia benar, Ia bisa jatuh sakit dengan mudahnya jika tidak makan sekarang. Tetapi, bukan itu maksud Luhan.

"b-bukan begitu.. maksudku.. ini kan bekalmu..."

Chanyeol menggeleng sembari tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat khas. Senyum yang biasa Luhan lihat ketika Chanyeol bersama yang lain. Tetapi saat ini, Luhan dapat melihatnya secara langsung. Melihat Chanyeol tersenyum. Tersenyum hanya pada nya sendiri. Dan.. jauh lebih indah ketika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini.

"tidak apa.. ayo, cepat makanlah.." ucap Chanyeol mengguncang kotak makanan yang sedari tadi hanya dipegang oleh Luhan.

Luhan mulai menyantap bekal Chanyeol dengan lahap. Ia benar-benar lapar. Chanyeol sesekali terkekeh melihat tingkah Luhan. Ternyata seorang model profesional pun bisa makan dengan cara seperti ini ketika lapar, pikir Chanyeol. Luhan menutup kotak bekal nya ketika Ia sudah membersihkan seluruh isinya alias menghabiskannya. Chanyeol mengambilnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas kembali.

"nasi goreng yang enak.. kau ternyata pintar memasak.." ucap Luhan membersihkan sisi-sisi mulutnya dengan tisu yang Ia bawa tiap hari. Chanyeol terkekeh.

"itu bukan aku yang buat.. sahabatku yang membuatkannya.."

"benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau tidak memakannya?"

"aku tidak lapar hahah.. lagi pula dia selalu lupa makan ketika sepulang sekolah.. jadi lebih baik aku menyimpannya untuk Ia makan nanti.." Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menengadah ke langit.

"benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau memberikannya padaku? Bagaimana dengan sahabatmu?"

Chanyeol dengan cepat menggeleng lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Luhan yang sedari tadi memandanginya. "tidak apa~ aku tahu Ia telah menghilangkan kebiasaan buruknya itu.."

"benarkah? Umm~" Luhan mengangguk sambil memajukan bibir bawahnya.

"lagipula yang terpenting sekarang adalah keadaanmu dengan perut kosong.. bagaimana seorang model bisa lupa untuk makan.. kau akan terserang penyakit dengan mudah jika terus menerus seperti itu" omel Chanyeol membuat Luhan kembali memusatkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol. Luhan tertegun. Baru kali ini ada orang yang begitu perhatian padanya. Padahal mereka baru saja kenal satu hari yang lalu, dalam kejadian yang tidak tertuga pula.

Sekarang Luhan mengerti mengapa begitu banyak trainee, senior ataupun guru yang cepat akrab, bahkan menyukai Chanyeol. Pemuda ini benar-benar membuat orang nyaman ketika berada didekatnya.

.

.

.

"aku terpilih untuk mengikuti trainee di Amerika"

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya dan mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun. "benarkah? Kau mendapatkannya? Selamat _buddy_~" Chanyeol terlihat begitu girang mendengar kabar menggembirakan dari Baekhyun tersebut. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lesu. "kapan kau akan berangkat?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"akhir tahun ini.. tepatnya 3 hari sebelum natal tiba" jawab Baekhyun setelah melihat memo yang Ia buat sore tadi di ponselnya. Chanyeol mengangguk sembari memperlihatkan jajaran gigi-gigi indahnya. Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Yak, Park Dumbo! Apa ini menyenangkan untukmu?" Baekhyun memukul pangkal kepala Chanyeol dengan kesal, membuat Chanyeol meringis kesakitan.

"tentu saja aku senang.. bagaimana tidak? Ini kan impianmu sejak dulu, menjadi penyanyi terkenal di _Hollywood. _Otomatis aku pun pasti turut senang, bodoh!" Chanyeol balas memukul kepala Baekhyun. Giliran Baekhyun yang meringis kesakitan.

"sshhh... kau memukul ku dengan sangat keras! Ini tidak adil! Aish.." Chanyeol tak mengindahkan ocehan Baekhyun barusan. Ia malah mentertawainya. Baekhyun mendehem lalu menyamankan posisi duduknya kembali. "tapi... aku akan menolak tawaran asrama itu..." Baekhyun memusatkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sontak terdiam mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun barusan. "a-apa? M-maksudmu apa?" Chanyeol sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang barusan Baekhyun bicarakan. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya terdiam membisu, Chanyeol masih setia menunggu jawaban Baekhyun selanjutnya.

"bukankah ini mimpimu? Sekarang ini sudah ada di depan matamu. Kau hanya selangkah lagi untuk meraih itu. Jangan bertindak bodoh!" Chanyeol mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun yang hanya tertunduk lemas. "jawab aku Byun Baekhyun!" bentak Chanyeol membuat yang bersangkutan menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

"a-aku..a..ku hanya..."

Chanyeol masih terdiam memandangi Baekhyun yang masih saja tertunduk.

_'aku menyukaimu Chanyeol!'_

_'aku tidak ingin berpisah darimu!'_

_'kaulah penyebab mengapa aku dengan bodohnya menghapus semua mimpi yang sudah aku impikan sejak kecil, Chanyeol!'_

_'aku tidak ingin jauh darimu!'_

_'kau manusIa ciptaan Tuhan, bukan? Gunakan hatimu! peka-lah terhadap perasaan yang aku rasa padamu, bodoh!'_

Baekhyun turut berteriak dalam hati. Berjuta kalimat yang ada diotak Baekhyun seakan siap-siap meluncur dari mulutnya sekarang ini. Rasanya ingin Ia muntahkan semua kenyataan yang ada dihatinya tepat diwajah Chanyeol saat ini. Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan. Ia tidak bisa menahan semuanya lagi sekarang. Namun apa yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan? Mengakui semuanya pada Chanyeol? apakah Ia harus?

"aku...tidak bisa jauh darimu..."

Baekhyun sendiri pun tidak mengerti apa yang sekarang Ia ucapkan.

"aku...seperti kehilangan kompas ditengah hutan ketika jauh darimu, Chanyeol.. aku tidak tahu harus kemana.. aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.."

Grepp!

Chanyeol menarik tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke dekapannya dalam sekejap. Baekhyun membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Ia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang diperbuat Chanyeol. Mungkin ini bukan kali pertama Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun. Tetapi, Baekhyun selalu merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Saat tak ada jarak 1 senti pun diantara mereka. Tak ada satupun yang membatasi tubuh mereka. Bagaimana Baekhyun mampu berada jauh dari Chanyeol?

Baekhyun tersenyum dan membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher jenjang Chanyeol, meresapi aroma Chanyeol yang tidak pernah berubah. Meresapi kehangatan setiap inchi dekapan Chanyeol. Begitu nyaman dan.. memabukkan.

"kau ini memang bodoh.. bagaimana aku akan membiarkanmu jauh begitu saja dariku, eoh?" tanya Chanyeol. Senyum Chanyeol mengembang saat dirasakannya Baekhyun membalas pelukannya dengan erat. Chanyeol pun turut mengeratkan pelukannya. "aku akan selalu menghubungimu.. setiap hari.. setiap jam.. menit, bahkan.. detik" lanjutnya. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan memandangi Chanyeol.

"benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun meyakinkan.

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum mantap. "tentu~ mengapa kau begitu tidak percaya terhadapku, eoh?"

Baekhyun terkekeh sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

"aku juga sama sepertimu.. saat jauh darimu, aku seakan-akan kehilangan kompas ditengah hutan.."

Rona merah menghiasi pipi susu Baekhyun. Baekhyun nampak tersipu malu.

"aku juga tidak mau jauh darimu, yang telah kukenal sejak lamaaa sekali.. bahkan sejak kita masih bermain di taman kanak-kanak.." senyum Baekhyun dan rona merah di pipi Baekhyun terlihat bertambah karena Chanyeol. Apakah, Chanyeol juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Bakehyun?

"kau telah ku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri.. yah, walaupun umurku terlampau beberapa bulan lebih muda darimu.. namun ketika di dekatmu, selalu ada keinginan untuk melindungimu seperti seorang kakak melindungi adiknya.."

Senyum Baekhyun seketika lenyap ketika mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol barusan. Apa? Apa Baekhyun tidak salah dengar? Hanya... adik? Chanyeol hanya menganggap Baekhyun sebagai.. adik? Apakah ini artinya, Chanyeol tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Baekhyun? Apakah ini artinya Baekhyun tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk memiliki Chanyeol?

# To Be Continued #

Huaaaah! Akhirnya memberanikan diri juga buat nge-post fanfic ber-chapter. Hahahahaha (apa ini ¬_¬)

Tadinya mau dibuat oneshoot aja. Tapi ternyata inspirasi(?) saya berkembang di setiap kalimat yang saya ketik di Word. #halaahh

Ini fanfic chaptered yang peratama kali saya Post, heheheh. Jadi pasti banyak kekurangannya. Iya, tau kok~ u w u

Maka dari itu, saya butuh komentar, kritik, saran, dari teman temannya(?) untuk memperbaiki fanfic di chapter selanjutnya. Bahkan di fanfic-fanfic selanjutnya kalo mungkin saya buat ff lagi. Wkwkwk

Boleh request juga kok adegan-adegan buat chapter selanjutnya. Sekalian kasih inspirasi wkwkwk. Pokoknya yang udah baca WAJIB REVIEW yaawww...

Thanks before~ ^-^


End file.
